Maddening Consequences
by KatanaSisters
Summary: Even the mad have some sanity in them. When something happens that you can't stop that you think's your fault, everything can change forever... Rated for mentions of cutting. Chap 1 completely rewritten, Chap 3 coming soon, I promise! ..S
1. Sanity Hurts

A/N: Sorry the first two chapters are so short! I've been HATING myself for not updating, so I just sat myself down in front of my computer and forced myself to type. That's also why this is bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but I don't like flames much. Sorry.

So, on with the story!

Oh, yeah. Disclaimer. Right:

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, there would be a lot less DxV (don't get me wrong, I like Valerie, but y'know…) and a lot more DxS.**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny leaned back on his bed, thinking about recent events. It was so lonely, living in the mansion. But how could he return? How could he go back, after what had happened? He rolled over onto his side and looked at the photo of Sam staring back at him, a grin on her face. Sighing, he turned the picture so it was facing the other way.

"Sorry Sam. I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

_Danny struggled, the cold wind whipping around his face. Eventually he found himself on solid ground again, but something was being bound around his hands and feet. The blindfold was removed; to reveal the one person he hated the most. He loathed him worse than he did Vlad. His eyes widened as he saw that he was standing on a cliff; she, also bound and blindfolded, was on the precipice. He was standing next to her._

"_Let her go," he spat. The adult sneered._

"_Only if you do exactly as I say… foolish child," he laughed. Danny growled._

"_Let her go, now." His voice took on a cold tone. His blood chilled as he saw the well-built man reach his hand towards the girl, about to push her off. "Don't you dare!" he yelled, and then his voice quietened, almost fearful. "You – you wouldn't dare -"_

"_Oh wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Fine, if you really don't care –"_

"_Stop! I'll do what you say!" Danny yelled. "Just let her go!"_

"_Good boy –"_

"_No, Danny! Don't do it! I'm not worth it!" came her yell._

"_Stay out of this, you foolish child!"_

"_What – what do you want?" whispered Danny._

"_For your first task, I want you to do this. A certain associate of mine has asked for you to – destroy your sister."_

"_Danny! Don't do it! After this, he'll just get you to kill more and more people! Don't do it just for me, please, Danny!" she yelled, until a hand clamping over her mouth stopped her from speaking. She bit the hand, but it didn't budge. Danny just stood there, in shock. What could he do? He couldn't kill his sister, but he couldn't let her die._

"_You have three seconds. Three. Two. One."_

"_NO! Wait! I'll do it!" Danny yelled, but it was too late. The person he watched with loathing, transformed into the likeness of Danny Fenton, and removed the girl's blindfold – making sure he could see who it was that was doing this to her. Then he pushed her off. Danny fell to his knees in shock, tears welling up in his eyes._

_Suddenly, he thought better of it, and stood, thrashing against the cords that bound him. "LET ME GO!" he screamed. The older man shrugged, and the glowing ropes released Danny, who immediately flew down the side of the cliff. She wasn't there. Where was she? He looked down to the thrashing waves and the jagged rocks below. No. It wasn't. It couldn't be. She wasn't – he spotted something. Her limp body was lying on one of the rocks, blood slowly seeping out. Danny instantly flew to her side. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he murmured softly, terrified for her. He held a hand to her wrist, searching desperately for a pulse._

_He couldn't find one._

_All he remembered after that was flying her body back to their hometown, Amity Park, and laying her down in front of her house. Her parents had come out and were shocked; they clearly thought he'd killed her. With an apologetic look, he flew away, as fast as he could, until he'd reached a place he didn't recognise; then he passed out._

Danny shivered at the memory. It had haunted him in his nightmares every night for the two years he'd spent at the mansion. Of course he remembered it; vividly.

Danny never cried since that day; as soon as he'd woken up that night when he ran away, he had laid down on the ground as tears spilled from his eyes, just wishing for it all to stop. For it to end. For his life to stop being some big nightmare.

Wishes don't come true, he thought.

But suddenly, Danny felt a sob coming up in his chest. He pushed his face into the pillow and just let the tears go. Let them loose. Let him be free. Wiping his eyes, he stood up once more, red stains on his face, and walked to his bathroom, opening the cabinet and pulling out a razor. He pulled up the long sleeve of the black shirt he was wearing that day, to reveal the many scars on his arm. Some were white, and faded; some were still scabs, barely starting to heal. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the razor and began again.

_Taking a deep breath, Danny knocked on the door. As it swung slowly open, he glared at the person who stood there, but took another breath to compose himself. _

"_Ah, Daniel.. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"_

"_I'm not here to join you, Plasmius." Danny growled. "I need... aplacetostay..." He mumbled the last bit incoherently._

_Vlad brightened. "So sorry, didn't catch that last part."_

"_I need a place to stay." muttered Danny._

"_What was that?"_

_Danny, finally losing his temper, yelled, "I need a place to stay, now if you will just shut up and let me come in, we'll be all fine!"_

Danny wiped the razor clean with a cloth he'd kept next to it, rolled the sleeve down again, and walked out of the bathroom, his job done. Now he didn't feel the pain so much anymore. He was glad he was wearing a black shirt today; it wouldn't stain.

He sat on the edge of his bed, then after a moment's thought turned the picture of Sam around to face him. "Sam… I'm so sorry… it was my fault…" he murmured. "I know I shouldn't keep doing this – " he glanced guiltily at his wrist – "but I don't know how else to help ease the pain, I can't do this Sam! I wish I could go back, but what would they think? What would they do? They all probably think I killed you. Even Jazz! Jazz, who knew my secret, probably hates me now. Oh, Sam, what have I done? What could I have done? I wish I'd never gotten ghost powers. All it ever did was endanger you. And now you're gone, and it's all my fault. Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. And Tucker… what would Tucker say? What if he really thought I'd done it? I wouldn't be able to face him…" His head was in his hands by now. He looked up at the photo for a second. "Well… I guess you're right. He wouldn't think that… And neither would Jazz… I hope. So, you're saying I should go back?" He paused briefly, then pulled his suitcase from under his bed (A/N: why does he keep a suitcase under his bed!) and began to pack his few belongings; his clothes; the NASA poster he had on the wall, to remind him of his old life; and, last, he put in the photo.

Carefully shutting the suitcase, he closed the clasp, picked it up and was about to walk out of the door, but thought better of it. He closed his eyes for a second, and two bright rings of light appeared at his waist and separated, moving to his head and toes, revealing his 'alter-ego' of sorts – Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and headed for the window, and –

_BZZAP!_

He was thrown back, in a flash of green light. He growled. Stupid safety measures. Vlad was trying to make sure he wouldn't escape – well, Danny would see about that. He turned back into his human form and opened the window, then clambered out of it. He almost laughed; too easy. Vlad left the window unlocked, what did he think Danny was, some kind of – Danny looked down and almost screamed - …idiot? Evidently Vlad had thought Danny wouldn't be stupid enough to try to climb out of this window. On the side of the mansion that Danny was on, there was apparently some kind of construction going on down there – meaning that there was a very, very deep hole, and stable ground was too far for him to jump. He was too high up anyway. Danny sighed, then brightened. Since he was outside the house now, surely – he attempted to 'go ghost', as he put it, again – and braced himself. No shock came. Cheering and almost dropping the suitcase, while also almost falling off, Danny suddenly let out his first laugh in two years. He started to fly back. As he did so he thought…. He had dreamt about that moment a lot for two years. Every night. What if his subconscious had twisted it in some way? Sam was, of course, really alive. How else could her photo still be able to talk to him? Perhaps she was injured, but she would obviously be OK by now. Happy, and smiling, at this thought, he began the long flight home.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: Tsk tsk Danny… cutting yourself. (shakes head sadly) When will you learn?


	2. NotSoFruit Loopy

A/N: It's longer than the last chapter. Erm, pie! 8D Well, anyway… it's kinda morbid-y stuff… meh. The first angsty type story I've written… It's not great, but, yeah. Special thanks to my editor, Doodle! Oh, and sorry it sucks…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny, don't worry about Tucker, he'll be fine!" Sam poked Danny in the arm. Danny meeped and rubbed the spot where she'd poked him.

"_I feel kinda bad about leaving him when he's sick…" muttered Danny._

"_Me too, but we can have a good time at the mall without him," smiled Sam. "Come on, we'll have fun." She walked off, looking over her shoulder to see if he was following. Danny shrugged and walked on beside her, trying to enjoy himself. _

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"_Catch me if you can!" Sam ran ahead, laughing. She'd grown in so many ways since turning 15, but at the same time, she was immature, and so free-spirited. She wasn't afraid to do her own thing and be different, but somehow managed to still be a great person to be with who really fits in well._

"_Don't wait up!" Danny yelled, a grin on his face. Sam looked forward again, sprinting off and turning a corner, then after another short while stopped for a second and turned around._

"_Too slow," she chuckled. She faced forward again and jumped as she saw Danny in front of her._

"_Or too fast? Bet you can't beat me," he challenged, and sped off, Sam hot on his heels._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny awoke with a start, and realized he had flown right past Amity Park. His vivid green eyes scanned the area for a familiar sight, and finding a landmark, he turned and flew down. As he approached, he saw the Nasty Burger, and decided to fly towards that. He first turned invisible, though, just in case people and ghosts were still after him. He landed softly on the pavement and grinned at the sight he knew so well. He turned and looked; he remembered everything. After a little thought, he headed for his parents' house first. His eyes ached for the hometown he'd spent his life in, the place where his happiness had blossomed. Walking has never seemed so tempting to me... Danny sighed in his mind, taking in every beautiful detail. When he arrived, he almost rang the doorbell, but decided against it; instead choosing to phase through the door. He wasn't entirely sure why he did so, but he was too happy to see his house again to think on it. As he stepped inside, he was startled to see Maddie sitting on a stair, extremely upset. Danny thought about it for a second – and realised. It was his birthday. His 16th birthday, and his parents had thought he'd… died. Danny shook away the thought and stepped into the empty kitchen. Two rings of white light appeared at his waist and moved in opposite directions over his body, turning him back into his human self.

"Mom!" he called, and walked over to the stairs, a big grin on his face. He was going to be with his family again! He would be able to live a normal life - well, as normal as he life could get - again… how he missed his almost-normal life in the years he'd been away. "I'm home!" But the grin slowly faded, and his happiness seeped away as if someone had unplugged a drain. Maddie was looking at him in terrible rage. Surely she didn't think he was a ghost? "I'm really here, it's really me!" he explained, maintaining a smile. But Maddie remained spiteful.

"Get away from me, ghost scum!" she yelled, brandishing a Fenton Bazooka. Danny cried in both fear and anguish and ran out of the front door before his mom could attempt to rip him apart molecule by molecule (despite him not being in his ghost form). He sat down, the beauty of everything having suddenly vanished. The pain he felt... it wasn't from the bazooka. It was the fact that his own mother hadn't recognized him… had even _attacked_ him! He leaned his head on one head as he tried to think of what to do, then sat up suddenly, smiling. Sam. He would go see Sam.. He ran in the direction of her house._ "Catch me if you can!"_

He shivered, but continued to sprint.

"_Don't wait up!"_

No, no, thought Danny, make them go away… I'm going to see Sam… she'll remember me, she's never let me down before…

"_Too slow!"_

He was too slow… too slow in getting back. What if she wasn't there?

"_Or too fast? Bet you can't beat me!"_

"No… NO!" he yelled, to no one in particular, but running faster yet. He reached her house, exhausted, and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he saw her. She was walking out of the front door, looking as beautiful as if he had only left her yesterday; he hurried towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, her silky raven black hair brushing against his face. He welcomed the warmth gladly, and embraced the girl of his dreams. "Sam… you remember me, don't you?" he whispered. Her lilac eyes met his cerulean ones, and then…

She was gone, as if in a poof of smoke.

He fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, and his heart broken. She was gone… But she couldn't be gone, she was _Sam_, she was always there. Maybe she'd be all Gothic and dark, but she'd still be there, no matter what. He slumped down on the floor, and curled up into a tight ball, shivering. It was so cold…he couldn't feel her warmth, he couldn't feel her presence...

But she couldn't be gone…

She was _Sam_…

Tears trickled down his face, it wasn't true, Sam wasn't dead, Sam wasn't dead. He knew she was there. She was just at Tucker's. He was just hallucinating in his haste to see her again. The white rings of light appeared again and he was Danny Phantom, flying at top speed towards Tucker's house, phasing through the window and stopping in his room. Tucker, his old friend Tucker, was standing there, about to leave the room. Danny quickly became his human self again. _She's here! She has to be! She's not dead..._

"Tucker, wait!" he called desperately. Tucker turned, a horror-struck look on his face as he saw that someone had broken into his room. "Tucker – it's me, Danny?"

"Danny – but – _Danny?"_ Tucker asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Danny said, almost laughing in relief. "Yeah, it's me… your old best friend!"

"Danny – but – _Danny?" _Tucker repeated. "Where were you for the past two years?"

"Oh… around," Danny murmured vaguely, not wanting to talk about that yet. "So, is Sam here?"

"Danny… are you OK?" asked Tucker, frowning at him.

"I'm fine, why?" Danny asked, the smile fading again, feeling his emotions drain once more…

"Sam's… not here." Tucker looked down.

"Oh, where is she then?" asked Danny curiously. Tucker looked at him, an almost worried look on his face.

"Danny… Sam died. Just before you left… Don't you remember?" There was almost an accusative tone in his voice. A lump rose in Danny's throat. He let out a weak laugh.

"You're joking," Danny said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Sorry… I'm really not," Tucker apologised. Unconvinced, Danny continued,

"You almost got me there… haha… but really, where is Sam? I need to… tell her something," he said urgently. Tucker shook his head.

"It's anyone's guess now, Danny." Tucker watched him with one eye, warily. "Danny, you need to know something. The whole city thinks you're evil. They all think you ki- you hurt Sam. I'd be careful. Listen, talk to Jazz about this. I'm sure she'd understand. Sorry, I'm fresh out of ideas," Tucker said apologetically. Danny nodded silently, a tear in his eye, and without a word, phased through the wall and flew at a fairly slow pace to his home – to see Jazz. Jazz, his sister, who had always stuck by him.

But then, he'd thought that about Sam, hadn't he?

Danny shook his head furiously. Sam hadn't left him. Well, she had, but she'd just gone… on vacation. That was it. She was on vacation. Content with this, he picked up the pace a little bit.

Within minutes, he turned intangible and came into Jazz's room. Jazz was lying on the bed, eyes closed, on her back, yet Danny was sure she wasn't sleeping. Not sure how to alert her of his presence without spooking her, Danny turned into his human self once more, and tentatively touched her shoulder. Her eyes sprang open with a jolt and she jumped to see him standing over her. She relaxed slightly when she saw who it was.

"D-Danny?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Danny replied, equally hoarse. "I'm really home."

"Is it true what they say… that you killed her?" she murmured. "I mean… I never thought… well… I didn't think – "

"No," Danny said firmly, the lone tear falling down his cheek. "She's not dead, anyway. Well - Jazz, you're the only one who remembered me straight away… You…" He trailed off, lost for words. Jazz sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Bewildered, Danny hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Danny." She smiled, then frowned. "Did you try to get in earlier today?"

"…Yeah…"

"I heard Mom yelling." Jazz's gaze shifted sideways. "You can stay in my room… Can you stay invisible when you're asleep?"

"I can try," Danny shrugged. Jazz nodded.

"That'd be the best thing to do." She smiled softly. "I'll always be here if you need me… okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Danny nodded gratefully.

"Danny…" Jazz stopped cautiously. "I don't… I don't know if you want to talk about it… but… where… where were you for the last two years?" Danny was about to tell her no, he didn't want to talk about it – but didn't he? He really needed to let his emotions out to someone. And who better to talk to than his sister, who he really felt a connection to? He blinked slowly.

"I was in – Wisconsin." Jazz's eyes widened, but she said only one word.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah…" Danny murmured.

"You must be tired, do you want to sleep?" she asked. "I'll stay in here, so if you become visible, I'll be able to wake you up."

"Oh, it's nothing Jazz, really, I slept – on the journey – " But Danny had to stop and yawn. Jazz smiled.

"It's nothing, really. I was going to stay in here anyway. Go ahead. Take my bed, I'll set up something for me to sleep on anyway."

"Thanks…" Danny sat and removed his shoes, then climbed under the covers and almost instantly felt himself dropping off into sleep…

Sam stood there, shoulder-length silky hair flying in the wind, her back turned to Danny. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, her eyes full of joy to see Danny. She closed her eyes and leaned forwards; their lips brushed for a fraction of a second and then Sam pulled away, her eyes blazing red. Danny shivered; it was freakish, seeing his best friend like this. He backed away… and yelled out.

"Danny? Are you OK?" asked Jazz urgently.

"Yeah – yeah, I'm fine… just a nightmare…"

"A dream has only one owner at a time, but that is why dreams are lonely. They don't have to be, if you share them." She smiled warmly at him. Danny sighed.

"It's about Sam… well, you know, she went on vacation and didn't even tell anyone where she was going… And now I'm seeing her everywhere!" finished Danny. Jazz looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, but remained silent.

"Will you be OK in here on your own?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Thanks Jazz." She nodded in reply and walked out of the door. Danny watched her as she left. She was 18… wow. Had it really been _that_ long? He smiled.

"I will find you, Sam," he whispered. "I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ find you… and that's a promise."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: Hmmm I need a good cliffhanger for you guys. But yeah. Erm, pie! 8D

I'll update soon enough. - I'm starting to really like this story… ahehe.

Oh! Anyone got any ideas for chapter names? I need some new ideas… they all should be to do with sanity/insanity.


End file.
